1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a differential comparator and more specifically to a differential comparator provided with hysteresis characteristics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various differential comparators of hysteresis type have been well known. In general, a pair of cross-connected transistors connected to a pair of differential amplifiers function as a negative resistor to provide the above-mentioned hysteresis characteristics. However, since each of the cross-connected transistors is operated within the saturated area, the maximum input difference voltage is as low as 0.4 V, thus there exists a problem in that it is impossible to provide a differential comparator responsive to a high input difference voltage.
The circuit and operation of a prior-art differential comparator will be described in more detail hereinafter with reference to the attached drawing under DETAILED DESCRIPTION OF THE PREFERRED EMBODIMENTS